


Walk a Mile in Someone's Shoes

by klonoafan5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Empath, Gen, Homestuck Kidswap, Jake is Dirk, Just me practicing how to write Caliborn, Short One Shot, and Jake, dream walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	Walk a Mile in Someone's Shoes

Jake slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at a grey ceiling. He frowned as he got up from his bed, the shackle on his right leg forever taunting him with its presence.

Begrudgingly, he went over to the desk and looked down to see some papers written by his so-called 'sister'. And as usual, describing his utter demise in a horrifying amount of detail.

He thanked the merciful messiahs for giving him and not his sinister sister the ability to draw. Otherwise he would probably lose sleep. 

He crumbled up the papers and threw them over to the recycling bin. Then, he takes out a flamethrower and burn the pile of paper balls until they're nothing but ash. He sits down with a satisfied grin before sitting near the fire, cackling as he imagined the look on his sibling's face while eating his daily sugary meal in delight. Sadly, such a pure and liberating thought only rested in the young cherub's mind as he proceeded to throw them away. 

He couldn't wait to get out of this place.

 

Afterwards, he took out his tablet and began to draw. Just like Calliope, he too wrote a story. But rather one with a bleak and hopeless atmosphere, his was a bit more lighthearted and witty.

He may haven't been the best writer in all of Paradox Space, but it was still relaxing to him. It wasn't just any ordinary story to him. No. This is his creation. His masterpiece. His plan to overthrow his sister right before it even happens.  

After a hard day's work and some cheerful conversations from his friends, he huddled back to his sleeping quarters, desperately hoping that she wouldn't take the last shimmer of hope he had left. 

 

A sudden shocking sensation coursed throughout his body as he winced in pain. But as soon as the pain came, it stopped. Jake opened his eyes once again only to find himself in Prospit. His mind still reeling to find out where did that feeling came from, he accidentally stepped on something. Something wet. 

Silently, he looked down only to jump back in shock. His body was lying on the tower's floor, dead. His eyes trembling with utter fear, he looked down to see the very same life ending stab through his chest before it faded away along with everything else. 

The next thing he knew, he was standing in the middle of a dark void. 

A small snort escaped from his mouth before escalating into full blown laughter only to start sobbing seconds after.

In the end, he'd gotten what he wanted. But was it truly worth it?

 

Jake awoke in his bed, panting as he immediately felt his chest for any blood or stab wounds only to find nothing. With a deep and relieving sigh, he plopped his head back onto his pillow and stared at the white ceiling. 

But whenever he closes his eyes, he can still see it being gray.


End file.
